Scarred Angel
by AngelDemon12
Summary: Takes place a few years before the Cullen's meet Bella. They have just stared a new school when they meet this girl who is somehow connected to Aro. Yes, that Aro. They take her under their wing and take care of her. Crap happens and they protect her. Aro finds out and well... Read to find out. Rating M for humor and lemons in future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**Hello! This is my first time writing an Aro/Oc fic. This was presented to me by **__anna3311234.__** She comes up with the ideas and I just type it out. I am really excited about this story because it is a compleatly different take on Aro and I love that. **_

_**Summary: **__**The Cullens are in a new town, new school. Alice has a vision that will change everything. Takes place about four years before they meet Bella.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Prologue:**_

Aro sighed tiredly as he walked into the throne room. Another long day of this vampire killed this vampire now his mate wants revenge, or this vampire decided to create a newborn army. "Why can't vampires grow a brain and behave? Why do they insist on testing our patience?"

He walked over to where his brothers, Caius and Marcus, were waiting, and sat down heavily in his chair. "Why can't they behave more like Carlisle and his coven? Seven vampires together and not one single incident."

Marcus chuckled, "While Carlisle is a softy, he will kick anyone's ass if they break our law."

Caius nodded. "He would have made a great advisor if he had decided to stay."

Aro nodded, "Well the humans need a good doctor and Carlisle is the best."

The other two nodded. Aro stood up and motioned toward Jane. "Jane, go take Demitri and bring our-"

Everyone stood up as Aro fell to the ground clutching his face. "ARO!" Caius and Marcus exclaimed rushing toward him. Marcus reached over and pulled his hand away and gasped. There were long and short gashes on the left side of his cheek. Marcus pressed one and Aro hissed at him. "Call Carlisle! Tell him to get his ass on the next available flight!" Caius yelled to Heidi and she went to the secretary and relayed the message.

She rushed in a few seconds later and handed Caius the phone.

"Carlisle."

_"What is wrong with Aro, Caius?"_

"He just fell down clutching his face. Gashes suddenly appeared and they are not dissapearing!"

_"Esme is booking me a flight right now. I will be on a plane and in the air in one hour."_

"Have you ever heard of anything like this Carlisle?"

_"Hmmm... I have a theory..."_

"A theory is better then nothing. And that is all we have right now."

_"True mates."_

Caius and Marcus froze. Could it be possible? Marcus quickly looked at Aro and gasped. The light surrounding him was flickering, which did indicate that Aro's true mate was injured.

"Are you saying that Aro's true mate is out there and injured?"

_"Like I said, only a theory. But it could be possible. We vampires are hurt when our true mates get hurt. We feel they are hurt, suffering, injured. I can safely say that a vampire didn't suddenly decide to barge in and attack Aro right?"_

"No. Like I said, he just fell down."

_"I am on my way to the airport now, but I am pretty sure that Aro's true mate just got her cheek injured in some way."_

Caius looked down and saw that Aro was laying on his back with venom leaking from the wounds. "He is leaking venom Carlisle."

Carlisle's voice hardened. "_Then his mate is out there bleeding. Get him comfortable and I will be as soon as I can."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Two years later**_

_Aro and a very human Elisabeth were tangled in a mess of limbs and silky bed sheets._

_Aro was passionately kissing Elisabeth and she was kissing him back with just as much passion._

_Aro spoke in a breathless voice. His eyes closed, his forhead against hers, his right hand lovingly running up her back over her angel wings tattoo._

_"My love ,my treasure," he takes a shakey breath as if he couldn't belive he was saying it ,"my wife," There was a sliver wedding band on his left hand that was cupping Elisabeth's scared cheek. Then leaning in close to her he breaths, __**"my mate,**__" He opens his eyes to reveal bright golden eyes._

_Elisabeth smiled, cupping his cheek in her hands as well. He leaned in to her loving touch, you could faintly hear the sound of Aro purring, which no vampire could ever do unless they where in the presence of their true mate,_

_Elisabeth smiled lovingly at him and whispers, "My loving husband," In the little light of the room you could see a light sparkle or light reflecting off of the beautiful blue and white diamonds of her ring on her left hand that was pressed against Aros face. Leaning closer to him she whispers "__**my mate**__."_

_Aro growled low in his chest as he smashed his lips with hers._

Alice came out of her vision, blinking, a shocked look on her face. She turned to Edward who has the same look of shock on his face.

"His eyes, did you see his eyes?" Alice asked.

Edward just nodded his head, dumbly turning around to look at the girl who was sitting all by her self with her nose in a book and her hair in her face.

"Somebody want to tell us what's going on?" Emmet boomed.

Alice and Edward just stared at each other.

_Should we tell them? _asked Alice in her thoughts.

Edward nodded his head yes.

Alice turned to her family and spoke.

"You see that girl over there," Alice said angling her head to the table Elisabeth was sitting at. They all nodded yes in union.

Just before Alice could open her mouth, an Apple went flying across the cafeteria and hit Elisabeth is the side of the face, causing her to fall out of her chair.

Nobody but the Cullens heard the small sob come from the small girl on the floor.

"Hey freak!" Said one of the girls that was sitting with all the school jocks that where laughing and cheering at what the girl just did. "Why don't you go back to the circus?" The girl snarled in a nasally annoying voice.

Again nobody but the Cullens could hear the quite sob coming from her or smell her salty tears that where silently running down her face but weren't visible because of her very long thick black hair.

After the commotion died down, Elisabeth got back into her seat and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"That's Aro's mate." Alice whispered. Everyone at the table but Alice and Edward froze.

"Your shiting me!" Emmett whispered looking at the girl who still had tears running down her face. Jasper was breathing very hard and was gripping the table tightly, almost crushing it.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"She feels so alone, so much self hatred, pain,fear... God it feels like I am drowning. How is this girl still alive?" Jasper whispered brokenly.

"Edward what's she thinking?" asked Alice.

He put his head in his hands and concentrated on the girl's mind.

_...What did I ever do to them..._

_...I suppose I deserve it... _

_Wish...I wasn't such a freak..._

_Wish mom was still alive..._

Edward winced. Looking up at his siblings he took an unneeded ragged breath.

"I am only getting bits and pieces. It's like she's shouting it. I can't read her mind completely, but she thinks she deserves the treatment she's getting..." Rose hissed, "Why would she think that? She was minding her own business!" Everyone stared at her shocked.

Rosalie looked at them and growled "What? I Am not that big of a bitch."

Emmet laughed kissing on the side of the head.

"She thinks of herself as a freak." Edward whispered

Jasper looked over at Elisabeth, her hair moved from the side of her face just a little bit.

His eyes widened, "What happened to her?"

Everyone but Alice and Edward stared at her.

Emmett and Rose froze.

"Ooh." said Emmett

Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry for the poor girl. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to protect her or at lest help.

"Where did she get those scars?" Jasper asked again.

"I don't know." Edward growled, "All I hear now is how much her head hurts."

"We need to tell Carlisle. He needs to tell Aro." Alice said.

"Why, so she can just get turned and hurt even more?" Rose spat.

"Rose," Alice whispered "in the vision I just had Elisabeth is still human and it is like a year from now maybe more. But she was human. I know because of the color in her face and she was married to Aro. Rose, she looked like she was alive and happy; not dead inside. She looked content."

Rose looked over at the small girl. If one looked close enough you could tell she's not very healthy looking and her hair was always covering her face. Her skin look pale and ashy; she looked sick, and under weight. It looked like it hurt for the poor girl just to breath.

Alice took out her cellphone and called Carlisle.

_"Hello?" _Carlisle awsereed in a smooth voice.

"Carlisle, you need to get home now. We need to have a family meeting."

_"What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Did something happen?"_

"I had a vision and its going to effect the family big time."

_"Alright. I am on my way_."

"Wait Carlisle there's someone's file I need you to get from the hospital."

"_What? Why Alice?"_

"Trust me, we'll need it."

_"Alright what's the name?"_

"Elisabeth Maryann Williams."

_"Alright Alice, I'll be home in 30 minutes."_

"We'll meet you there." she said snapping the silver cellphone shut. "Come on we need to leave and now." Alice said standing from the table going to empty her tray, her other siblings following her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone arrived home within 10 minutes, Esme was at the door a worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"We need to have a family meeting. Carlisle will be here in exactly 2 minutes." Alice said leading the way into the house.

They could already here his car coming up the drivway.

Carlisle came bursting through the doors. "Is everything ok?"

Alice shook her head, "Everything is fine for now, but it looks like we might be having a human hanging around with us soon."

"Why?" Carlisle asked completely confused.

"I had a vision and it's something that will effect us big time."

"Alright but may I ask why you needed Miss Williams file?"

"She's the reason an old friend of yours may change his diet."

Carlisles eyes widened. "Who?"

"Aro."

"But...I...wait...how?"

"Because Elisabeth Williams is Aro's true mate."

Carlisle froze. He took an unnessisary shakey breath. "One question, does she have scars on the left side of her face?"

Jasper chose this time to speak, "Yes she does, but they look like they are a year or two old."

Carlisle sighed, "Remember two years ago when I had to quickly travel to Italy?"

"Yes" everyone said in union.

"Well it was because something happened to Aro."

"He was walking into the throne room when all the sudden he was riddled with nothing but pain. At first they thought it was Jane or someone in the castle until cracks started appearing on his face. Caius was worried for him so he called me for help. Marcus said his mate bond had almost faded but then lite right back up but alot brighter.

"You all my not know this, but we have mates, the one who we would die for and protect. Then there's your true mate, if you find your true mate, it's someone you'd kill for, die for, sacrifice your very life for, but also you are connected in more ways then one. When your true mate is hurt, you are hurt. If they feel pain, you fell pain. If they die...you die."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Only very few have found there true mate."

"Is he ok?" asked Edward

"Yes. After a few days laying down not moving he was fine but he still has the cracks on his face. Not visible to the human eyes, only our kind can see it."

"How is he?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle sighed, "He was very depressed. He thought maybe she got into an accident. That is until a mouth later he started feeling something or someone was attacking him."

Edward picked up the thick manilla folder and started going through it, stopping at the date when she got the scars. "Its says when asked what happened, her father jumped in to tell doctors what happened. He said she fell down the stairs, but the doctors weren't convinced because they found shards of glass in the cuts. They asked Elisabeth if that's what happened and she said yes. They wanted to do an investigation but had little evidence.

"There is also alot more." Edward growled flipping threw the file. "A month later she came stumbling through the doors of the hospital because she was walking home and some students from her school attacked her, with little evidence of who did it no charges where filed."

Esme sobbed, "Why would someone do that to her?"

"I don't know," Jasper whispered, "but when we were in the cafeteria I focused on her and the emotions from just a few seconds ...it felt like I was drowning ..."He shuddered and Alice took his hand in hers and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, not to mention when that cheerleader threw an apple across the cafeteria and smaked the poor girl in the side of the face." Emmett growled.

Carlisle looked shocked, "I have to call Marcus, excuse me." he said running up to his study.

Shutting the door he ran straight to the phone dailing Marcus' number.

_"Hello_." a smooth voice answered

"Marcus, it's Carlisle."

_"Hello Carlisle what can I do for you?"_

"How is he?" Carlisle whispered.

Marcus sighed _"Not well. Today there was an indecent."_

"What kind of incident?"

_"He was in his chambers when we heard him yell. Caius found him on the floor clutching his head. He said that he felt like someone hit him in the side of the head."_

"Is he alright now?"

_"Somewhat. Carlisle I don't know what else to do. Aro is getting more and more depressed as time goes by. He won't leave his rooms for long periods of time anymore. And I honestly cannot remember the last time he fed. Caius and I are pulling every resorces we can to find her but no luck. Dimitri can't even find her because he's never met her and I can't risk other covens knowing about this."_

"Marcus, old friend, what would you say if I told you I found her?" Carlisle asked in a knowing tone.

Carlisle heard something fall to the ground and fumbling.

_"Carlisle...you know who she is and where she is?"_ Marcus asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes i do."

_"How is she? What happened today? Does she have the scars as well?"_ Marcus asked rapidly.

"I dont know how she is Marcus. I haven't met her yet. Yes from what my children are telling me she has the scars too. I have her file will me."

_"Do you know what happened to her today?_"

"Yes I do old friend, apparently she is being bullied at school."

_"Bullied...school? How old is this girl?"_

"19 and she's a senior in high school."

Carlisle said looking in the folder.

_"Is there anyway you can help her Carlisle?"_

Alice yelled from down stairs, "Yes and we will be starting tomorrow. No one will touch her."

"Alice said yes we will be helping her."

_"Good_."

"Do we keep this from Aro for now?"

_"Yes for now. I truly think if he found out now there would be a bloodbath. Because when someone hurts our mate ...we get violent."_

"Yes I understand."

_"Do everything in your power Carlisle to make sure she is well. Please old friend, I can't lose my brother. He and Caius are the only reason I am still here and I would not wish for them to go through the same thing as me._"

"You have my word Marcus."

_"Good_."

"Goodbye old friend."

_"Goodbye Carlisle. Please keep a good eye on her."_

"I'll keep two on her when possible. The children will watch over her whenever they can."

Carlisle hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

...

The next day the Cullens were walking into the cafeteria, Alice spotted Elisabeth starting to sit down at the table in the very back next to a window, and started to get out her book.

Alice and Edward walked over to Elisabeth's table. As they walked over the whole cafeteria went quite.

"Hello." Alice said in a high cheery voice.

Elisabeth jumped, pulling out her head phones.

"I...ummm..hi." She said in a very quite voice.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Alice asked.

"Ummm i...i.." Elisabeth said her voice shaking.

_Great now the new kids are gonna hurt me too_. She thought.

Edward frowned at that thought.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward."

"Hello." she whispered

"I was wondering if me and you could be friends. I mean we're new here and don't know anyone."

"But...but..why..would you want to be friends with me?"

_The last people who said they where my friends where the ones to hurt me_ she thought.

Edward was gripping the table underneath so he wouldn't show his anger.

"Because silly, you seem like a sweet girl that just needs a friend."

"I dont really have friends."

"Well now you do." Alice said, "And I just know that we'll be best friends!" she squealed.

"Ummm ok I...guess." Elisabeth stopped shaking taking notice that Alice really seemed like a sweet girl and didn't look like she had a reason to hurt her.

"Ooh yaaay! Oh we could go shopping or I could give you a make over! We should have a sleep over!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Elisabeth looked over at Edward and asked "Is this how she always is?"

Edward laughed and smiled "She's is much worse if you try to resist her." he pretended to shudder.

Elisabeth smiled a very small smile.

"Elisabeth would you like to go shopping with me?" Alice asked.

Elisabeth's smile dropped she thought about it. Edward listened.

_I really need new clothes but I dont have any money because dad took it for liquor._

He was suddenly hit with a memory that was not his own.

...

_**"You little bitch!" The man slured. "I said I wanted dinner on the table when I got home, not cold slop." He stumbled up her with a glass liquor bottle in his hand, and slammed it to the side of her face The last thing she saw was her father standing over her with the glass bottle still in his hand.**_

Edward winced, he didn't really wanna witness that.

"She's worried about money." Edward whispered to Alice so Elisabeth wouldn't hear.

"Oh and I'll pay for everything; completely my treat!" Alice said praticaly jumping in her seat.

Elisabeth looked up nervously "ummm I don't know.."

"Do you not like shopping?" Alice asked pouting.

"Oh no no it's just I ...people don't really like me much so it's kinda weird having someone asking me to go shopping with them."

"Oh I understand." Alice said smiling, "how about this, what if you came over to my house tomorrow night and have a sleep over with me and my sister? Then Saturday we can go SHOPPING! Weeee!"

"I..sure..." _Is the chick even sane?... No one compleatly sane ever gets this excited over shopping... Still... She does seem rather friendly ..._

"Yaaaaay" Alice squealed hugging Elisabeth.

"I was wondering what was with that stunt they pulled yesterday?" asked Edward

Elisabeth started to shake.

"Ummm...I...I..don't .." she shuttered.

"What do you mean?" Edward pressed on wanting to know why these children would be so violet towards this shy girl.

"Ummmm..I really don't..know...Ever since I got in high school its been like this." She whispered. If they weren't vampires with supper sensitive hearing the probeabley wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Haven't you told a teacher?" Alice asked in a quiet voice, concerned for her new friend.

"Yes...but they say I ask for it."

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Just then he heard one of the girls ...the same girl who threw the appple at the side of Elisabeth's face yesterday.

_Ah the new kids are paying attention to that freak. Hmmmmm...maybe this will get them away. _She went to grab an orange off of one her friend's plates.

Edward moved his chair so it was angled in front of Elisabeth.

The girl pulled her hand back and threw the orange across the cafeteria with all her might.

Just as it was about to hit Elisabeth in the face Edward's hand came up and caught it mid air.

The cafeteria was silent. The girl's face was shocked.

Edward turned around with a murderous glare on his face. Standing from his chair he walked over to the girl and slammed the orange down on her tray making sure that he got every bit of the juice on just her.

"I believe this belongs to you." he said the dark voice, the murderous look never leaving his face.

The girl was practally shaking.

He calmly walked back to his seat.

Alice was trying to hold in her giggles but was failing. "Hahah did you see her face hahaha!"

If Alice was human she would have had tears running down her face.

Elisabeth was staring at Edward she whispered "T...Thank you."

"You're welcome. I dont take too kindly to people being rude when nobody has done anything for that treatment."

Elisabeth smiled a small smile, it was small but it was a smile none the less.

Edward felt like he had a brotherly bond to this girl. He felt like he needed to protect her.

"Do you want to come over today after school for a few hours?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Elisabeth said looking a tad more cheerful.

"Yaaaaaay!" Alice cheered jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Jasper chuckled as he walked over and looked at Elisabeth, who looked a little weary of Alice. "Don't be worried, she is always like this." He placed his hands on Alice's shoulders to keep her in her chair. "You're scarying her darling."

Alice looked at Elisabeth and saw her looking at them curiously. She smiled and took Jasper's hand in hers. "This is Jasper. He is Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend." She pointed toward the table where Rose and Emmett sat watching them. "That's Emmett, he is Edward's and mine older brother. Due to him being really sick a couple years back he was held back a grade."

Elisabeth cautiously held her hand up and waved at them. Emmett beamed and waved enthusiastically at her. Rose gave her a small smile. Jasper sat down next to Alice and held his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Elisabeth."

She slowly took his hand and shook it. She gasped at the coldness. Jasper shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot about my bad circulation."

Elisabeth gave a small chuckle. "I..It's n..nice to me..meet you too."

Jasper nodded and looked at Edward. "Did you really have to slam that orange that hard? I have to sit next to that bitch next period. All she will be complaining about is how the juice is ruining her clothes."

Edward smirked and leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. "Want to take a banana and slip it onto her seat right as she sits down?"

Jasper and Alice laughed. Elisabeth looked at him like he was crazy. He shrugged. "What? I really do not like bullies."

Elisabeth just gave him a very small smile while shaking her head. _They are weird... But I like them. _

She didn't see Edward nod and smile at his family.


	3. Chapter 3

That day after school the five Cullens and Elisabeth walked over to Edward's Volvo. She looked at it then at him. He smirked at her and just held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her into the passenger seat. "B...but. ..."

H leaned down and looked her in the eye. "Rose and Alice never pass up the opurtunity to sit in their boyfriend's lap. See?" She turned in her seat and saw both Alice and Rose sitting in Emmett and Jasper's lap's. She chuckled softly because they were sitting sideways and had their legs stretched out over the other's lap.

The four smiked at her. "Wait till movie nights little Lizzy." Emmett smirked. "Then you will see mom and dad cuddling.

Edward chuckled, shut the door and walked over to his side. _Movie nights? What? Why? Why are they being so nice to me? What do they want? Are they truely nice or do they have a hidden agenda? Why would five beautiful people want with me? What do they gain by it? ...I just met them today and I... I already feel comfortable with them... Dad... What is he going to do? He doesn't like me going out! Oh no! _

Edward silently started the car and drove as he listened to her thoughts. "What is she thinking Edward?" Rose asked in a low voice. "About why we are being so nice to her and wondering if we have a hidden agends." A dark look crossed hus face before he quickly hid it. "She is afraid of her father." Alice looked up at her sibilings and Jasper. "I feel like I just want to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe."

The four nodded. "Her emotions are going crazy right now. I am going to try and calm her down. Darlin', try to distract her."

Alice nodded and leaned forward. "Hey Elisabeth, what do you like to do for fun?"

Elisabeth junmped in her seat and gasped before settling down. "Um... I...I... I don't...I don't do...much.." Alice quickly looked at Rose and nodded. "Well that is going to change dear friend. We are going to be having sleepovers every friday night! Shopping at least once every two weeks!"

Rose leaned forward next to her. "We will do your nails and make them look absolutly beautiful. Along with trying to break your habit of bitting your nails."

Elisabeth looked down at her nails and cringed. They _were _uneven and torn. She also did bit her nails, but how Rose knew...

Emmett leaned over Rose. "Jasper and I will teach you how to play video games too!"

Edward chuckled. "Maybe Rose should teach her, seeing as how she is the one that always kicks your ass."

"You, me, backyard, after we get home little twerp."

"Bring it monkey ass."

Jasper sighed and shook hishis head before leaning forward. "Do forgive them, they have not fully matured yet."

"We heard that emotionally stunted twig!" Emmett and Edward growled at him while smirking. He sighed, "Shall I join you two peanuts-for-brains?"

The five of them laughed and Elisabth cracked a small smile. _I guess they are good people. They seem to have a lot of fun together. Oh no... What if their parents don't like me? What if they hate me and kick me out!?_

Edward reached over and tapped her hand before pointing out the windshield. "That is Esme, our mother for all intents and purpose. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. While she may not have given birth to us, she is the closest thing to a mother we have and she loves each and every one of us even when we are being idiots. Alice called her right after lunch and she is excited to meet you. Do you see how she is jumping up and down with that big grin on her face?" Elisabeth looked and couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face.

He pulled into the driveway right behind a black Mercedes that had been in front of them. "That is Carlisle, our father. He is very kind and always rational. He harldy ever acts impulsively, unless you count when he comes outside and wrestles with us three guys. He too is also excited to meet you. You will almost always see him with a smile on his face." He said as he got out of the car and helped her out of the car.

Carlisle was standing at the door to the house next to Esme. The two of them smiled at her. Esme walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. "It is so nice to meet you Elisabeth! Please call me Esme. I hope that you will have a good time here!"

Elisabeth froze when she was suddenly hugged by her but relaxed once her scent hit her. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded. She smelt just like what she had imagined a mother to smell like. "I...it's ni..nice to...meet you as well...Esme."

Esme let go and gave a small squeal while bouncing on her toes and clapping happily. Elisabth turned to Edward, "Are you sure she and Alice are not realted in anyway?"

Edward looked at her stunned. "As long as I have known Esme, not once have I seen her act like this."

"Do be nice son. Or the next time we move I will paint your room neon pink."

He cringed, took Elisabeth's bag and walked into the house. "And that right there is my cue to go start my homework." Once he passed Esme he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her while making a funny face.

Elisabeth smiled and chuckled. Carlisle turned to her and smiled softley. "Carlisle Cullen, please call me Carlisle." He held his hand out to her and she took it while smiling softly. "Welcome to our home Elisabeth. Feel freee to make yourself at home. Like my wife said, we are very happy to have you here."

Emmett threw an arm over her shoulder. "Come on little Lizzy, let's give you the grand tour!" He nudged her into the house. She looked up at him. "L...Liz...zy?"

He smiled widely, showing his dimples. "Yeah, you know Lizzy. Short for Elisabth. No offense chick but you have a long name. You can call me Em or Emmy, it don't bother me."

"You can call me Rose."

"Jazz is what everyone here calls me, unless I am in trouble then I get full named."

"You can call me Aly!"

Edward popped his head out from inside the dinning room. "I don't like nicknames. But they never listen so if you insist on giving me a nickname, Ed will suffice."

She looked at him and her smile widened a little bit more. Her eyes also lit up. "Ed? Like after the talking horse?" He smirked, "Do I look like a horse to you?"

"No, you look more like an ass to me." Emmett said thumping him on the back. His eyes narrowed. "And your face looks like the back end of a warthog."

"Oh it is so on little bro!"

"Boys, take it outside!" Esme sighed as she pointed out the back door. "I do apologize for their behavior Elisabeth."

Elisabeth smiled at her. "You can call me Lizzy. I...kind of like it." She said soflty looking down at the floor with a happy look on her face. _No one has ever given me a nickname before. It feels nice...like I belong somewhere. _

Edward looked at Emmett and nodded quickly. "Good job Em, she is happy about the nickname." Jasper nodded confirming his statement.

Alice led her to a seat and then sat down next to her. "Let's quickly do our homework that way we can do more fun things."

Elisabeth nodded and laid her nomework out in front of her. Jasper, Emmett and Rose sat down at the table with the other three and they worked comfortably together. Edward helped Elisabeth out in math, Jasper with History, Emmett with Geography, Alice with Spanish, and Rose with Biology.

Esme and Carlisle watched them with smiles on their faces. After several minutes Esme asked Elisabeth, "Would you like something to snack on Lizzy?"

Elisabeth looked up shocked. "Huh?...me?"

Esme smiled. "Yes you dear. Would you like something light to eat while you work?"

Elisabeth looked at the other Cullens. "But...don't you...guys...want something...too?"

Alice held her hand up and shook her head. "No thanks. I am still full from lunch."

Emmett nodded. "I'm not one for snacking. I prefer to gouge myself with a full meal instead."

Rose smiled softly at her as she smacked him on the back on his head. "I never have much appetite most days."

Jasper smirked at her, "I'm a vegetarian, the thought of meat is enough to make me sick."

Edward looked at her and smiled. "Special diet for me. It is hard for my body to digest food so..."

Elisabeth nodded and looked at Esme, "No thank you Esme. It wouldn't be right for me to be the only one eating."

Her stomach gave a small growl, only the Cullen's heard it, she didn't.

Jasper looked at Esme,"Actually mom, some sliced vegetables sound good right now."

Alice and Rose both nodded. Emmett looked at Elisabeth, "Do you like tomato juice?"

She made a funny face. "No. It reminds me too much of blood."

Edward laughed as he stood up. "Emmett and I love tomato juice,"

She looked at him with her nose scrunched up. "Then you two can have it... Just... Just keep it away from me. Please."

Everyone chuckled. Carlisle smiled at her. "One snack tray coming up." He looked at Alice, Jasper and Rose. "Would you three like tomato juice as well?"

They nodded their heads not looking up from their homework. "Yes please." He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Edward come help me carry the drinks?" Edward nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen. Carlisle grabbed a few bags of animal blood from the fridge and quickly poured them into a jug and heated it up while asking Edward, "How is she doing?"

Edward grabbed six glasses and filled one with water. "She was nervous in the begining but now she is slowly relaxing and enjoying herself."

"I figured that was the case. Did you notice how she is not stumbling over her words as often now?"He said as he took the now warmed up blood from the microwave.

Edward nodded as Carlisle filled the glasses and he placed them on the tray. Esme picked up the vegetable tray and smiled at them. "It feels nice having her here. If only she was your mate Edward, then our family would be complete."

A shadow crossed Edward's face for a split second before he shook his head and smiled at her. In the living room, Jasper tensed and Alice rubbed his back. The four sibilings shared a look. Edward was the only out of all of them who didn't have a mate. Even Elisabeth had a mate, though she may not know it yet.

Esme looked at Edward with sympathy in her eyes. _It will happen one day dear. Just...wait a while longer... Please?_

He sighed but slowly nodded as he picked up the drink tray and walked into the living room. He placed the tray in the middle and everyone quickly grabbed a glass. He placed the glass of water in front of Elisabth and smiled a small painful smile as he sat back down and resumed doing his homework.

Elisabth looked up when Esme set the veggie tray down in front of everyone. Her stomach gave a louder growl, this time she heard it. She blushed and Edward quickly loaded her plate with veggies. "Here." She smile at hm with thanks and grabbed an apple slice.

He nodded and went back to work.

She looked around the table and noticed everyone was quieter and kept casting glances Edward's way. She looked at him, "Are you okay Edward?" He looked up ather quickly with wide eyes. "You seem a little down." He gave her a half hearted smiled. "I guess you could say that I sometimes feel like I am the third wheel, well, seventh wheel with this family." He gave her a more sincere smile. "It is actually nice to have someone, not family, around."

She gave him a small smile and chuckled. "Don't go getting any weird ideas mister."

He laughed. "Done. No weird ideas shall cross my mind. Though, since we have just established our status as just friends, would you accompany me to the dance two weeks from now. The others are going and Emmett keeps teasing me on how I need to find myself a girl. Well, how about I take my friend that happens to be a girl to the dance."

Elisabeth laughed loudly and held onto the table as she doubled over. "It don't count bro! You need an actual girlfriend!"

Edward just pointed to her with an innocent expression, "but she is my girl friend."

Jasper howled with laughter as he fell out of his seat. Alice and Rose were doubled over almost falling out of the chairs as well. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other up.

Elisabeth slowly calmed down and wipped her eyes. She looked at him and nodded. "Deal. I will go with you. But, I have nothing to wear, and my dad may not let me go."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Alice and Rose will hook you up."

Alice nodded as she straitened up in her chair. "I am pretty sure Carlisle can convince your dad to let you go."

Emmett just pouted. "It still doesn't count."

Edward smirked. "Fine then, how about if and when I actually do get a girlfriend, then the bet will resume."

"Bet?" Elisabeth asked curiously.

He smirked. "You agreeing just got me out of a months worth of household chores."

Esme cleared her throat and looked between the two boys. "Boys..." she said with a smile on her face. Except... It wasn't a warm smile. The two looked at her and bowed their heads. "Sorry mom..." The said in whinning voice.

She couldn't't help it, Elisabeth had to smother her uprising laughter. The two had the puppy look down perfectly.

The clock in the living room chimmed five thirty. She started and quickly jumped out of her seat gathering her books and shoving them in her backpack. They looked at her confused. "I am so sorry, but I need to go. Now. My father will be home at seven and I need to cook dinner." She zipped her bag up and quickly finished the water.

Edward stood up and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. "Come on then, I'll take you home."

She nodded and smiled at everyone. "Thank you for inviting me today. I had fun." Her eyes teared up. She didn't want to leave. "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon guys. Really." She quickly wipped her eyes and followed Edward to the garage.

Everyone slowly turned to Jasper. He smiled at them. "She truly had fun. She wad happy to have been here and sad that she had to go."

Esme turned to Carlisle. He nodded to her. She and Alice squealled before they ran off to her study. Rose calmly got up and followed after them.

Carlisle turned to his sons with hard eyes. "Elisabeth Maryann Williams is now under our protection. When she is not with us, one of use will be folowing her, keeping her from harm. Since her father is unreliable and unsuited for her, I want one of us to always be watching her house, guarding her. The women are going to remodel the guest bedroom upstairs right across the hall from Esme and mine room. The moment she graduates or when her father snaps, I want her here."

Everyone nodded. The women replied in the affimative from Esme's study. Edward sent a text agreeing. Alice had already seen this in a vision and had shown him.

Alice spoke, "Carlisle, you should take first watch tonight."

"Will I need my bag?" He asked slightly worried.

"No, not tonight, but you will find some interesting things."

"Okay. Tell me when to leave."

His phome rang. "Edward."

_"I will take first watch until you get here." _Edward hung up.

Emmett turned to Jasper. "Shall we have some fun of our own dear brother?"

Alice stuck her head out. "Two hundred miles south of here you will find exactly what you are searching for. Nothing will happen, everyone will be dead asleep by the time you get back."

Jasper turned to Emmett and they shared and evil smirk, "Always."

Carlisle looked at Alice, "Do I even want to know?"

She smiled innocently, "Just be sure to stock up on prednisone or a steriod cream."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward turned onto Elisabeth's street. He saw her tense. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. _No. No. No! Why is he home early?! No! Son of a biscuit! Why did he pick today not to go out after work! Fuck I'm dead._

Edward pulled up to the curb of her house and held the door for her as she exited. He saw the window curtain flutter out of the corner of his eye. _**What is that slut doing with a guy! She should have been home cooking and cleaning like the fucking maid she is. Well I'll show her! **_

He had to keep from letting lose a growl. He handed Elisabeth her bagpack. "Are you sure you will be alright?" He placed a hand on her head and looked into her eys. "You look extremely pale. Scared I would call it."

She moved her gaze to the ground. "I...i...i'm...f...fi...fine."

"Lizzy," she looked up at him and saw him staring at her. "I can read people very easily. It is a little talent of mine. I can tell when they are nervous, happy, scared," his eyes narrowed at her. "Or even lying to me. Which you are right now." He looked at the front door and saw it open. "Tell me right now and I will take you away from here."

She sighed, looked down and shook her head. "Please don't force me Edward..."

He sighed and backed away. He slipped a piece of paper in her coat pocket without anyone seeing. "In you pocket is a piece of paper with all of our numbers. Call us if you need us to come get you."

"I...i don't want to be any-"

"ELISABETH MARYANN WILLIAMS, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THE HOUSE. NOOOOW!" Even Edward flinched at the guys tone.

"Bastard." He growled as he clencehed his hands into a fist. He took a calming breath and turned to her. "Anytime, no mater the time. Call us and we will come running. You can always count on us." She nodded and he let her pass by. "Oh and Liz," she turned to him. "Alice will pick you up at seven tomorrow morning. You can have breakfast over at our place."

She gave him a small smile. Her father didn't see. He glared at Edward and yanked her inside the house slamming the door behind him. Edward hissed, got into his car and called Carlisle. "I have first watch until you get here." He hung up and right as he turned the corner he heard a faint sound of a hand meeting a cheek. He tuned into what was going on in the house.

. . . . . . . . . .

Darrell Williams yanked his daughter inside the house and slammed the door shut. He shoved her into the door hard to where the doorknob hit her hip hard enough to leave a bruise. She winced and before she could recover he slapped her hard enough to knock her to the ground. "What the fuck do you think you were doing with that boy bitch!? And where the hell were you?! Where is my supper?! Go fix it!" He picked her up amd shoved her into the kitchen. "And it better be good. None of that quuck fix shit!" He stormed into the living room and turned the T.V. on. "And bring me a beer you usleess whore."

She sighed, rolled her eyes upward. "'_And bring me a beer you useless whore.'_ You have two hands, but nooo... Lazy son of a butcher." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She walked into the living room and placed it on the tv tray.

She turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. "Open it. Or are you too lazy and useless to do it?" He snarled at her. She swallowed her anger and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yes sir." She said softly as she opened the bottle and held it out to him like an offering. He took it from her and smirked. "That's a good girl."

She nodded, still looking at the ground and backed away, never once looking up. Once she was out of there she turned around and walked over to the refrigerator. She curled her lip back. "Lousy shitty bastard of a father. I can not _**wait**_ till I get the hell out of this dump." She yanked out the vegetables and meat and grabbed pasta and sauce from from the panty.

She filled a pot with water and put it on the burner. She chopped the meat imagining that it was her fathers head and threw them into a skillet that had oil in it. She smiled. "Better then bashing in the real thing. I feel better now." She hummed a merry little tune in her head, "Ding Dong! The bastard's dead. Which old bastard? That old bastard. Ding Dong! The old bastard's dead...As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined him, and he's not only merely dead, he's really most sincerely dead!" She silently gigled and did a happy dance.

Around the corner Edward chuckled.

Elisabeth set the table and went to tell her father that dinner was ready. "Dinner is ready dad."

He shot out of his chair and slapped her. "I am no father of yours lazy whore. Clean the house before you go to bed. No dinner for you and no raiding the refrigerator in the middle of the night." He sat at the table and scooped food onto his plate. He took a bite and spat it out. "What the hell is this nasty shit?! Throw it away. I am going to Bonnie's. When I get back I want all this mess cleaned up." He picked up the dishes and tossed them in the trash. "The replacement cost is coming out of your paycheck." He grabbed his keys and wallet before storming out the house and slamming the door shut.

She stood there silently in the hallway. The moment the dorr was shut she flipped both middle fingers _way _up and snarled. "Up yours you fucking asshole. God I hope your slut squeezes your little prick off of you!"

Edward growled and zoomed away. He answered the phone when it rang. "What have you got for me Alice?"

_"I ordered food for her at the resturant three miles from you. Go get it. Rosalie and I are on our way there."_

Edward quickly picked the food up and drove to her house. Two minutes from her house his car door opened and his sisters zoomed inside his car. "You know... If we were human that would have been dangerous."

Alice smiled him from the back seat. "Good thing we aren't." He sighed and pulled into the driveway. The three got out and Rose took the bag of food. They knocked on the door and she opened it with gloves on, a handkerchief covering her hair and a bucket of Lysol water in one hand."

"...hi?"

Alice smiled and hugged her. "Hello! We came to see if you were okay."

She looked at them confused. _They can't know...could they?_

Edward chuckled nervously. "I saw how pissed he was when you got home and then I heard him yell and slap you."

Rose placed a gentle hand on her bruised cheek. "Are you okay Lizzy?"

Elisabeth nodded and stepped back to let them in. Edward gave her a small hug and walked into the kitchen. He quickly cleaned off the table and Rose set the food on it quickly pulling out the containers. Alice nudged Liz into a chair. "You eat while we clean."

. . . . . . . .

Elisabeth sat down at the tabke stunned. "W..why?" Edward placed the plate in front of her. "Because we can. Now eat up, you look half starved."

She bit her lip and looked at the food. Rose smiled and sat down next to her while Edward and Alice began cleaning the living room at human speed.

"Lizzy?" Rose asked softly. Elisabeth looked at her, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Rose gave her a small hug. "Right now you are probably wondering why we are doing this right?" Elisabeth nodded. "Like Edward said, we care. When we see one of our friends being mistreated we step in and try to make them feel better. Edward gave you a piece of paper with our numbers on it?"

Elisabeth got up and walked into her room. She reached into her top drawer and pulled out the piece of paper. She then handed it to Rose. Rose took it and then grabbed a pen. She wrote down a couple more numbers. "This is Carlisle's office number and yes he said that you can call anytime. If you call during the day from seven am to five pm then you will most likely be able to reach him there. If he is out, call his cell. He won't mind a call from you. This next number is Esme's office number. She works from eight am to three pm. She would love to hear from you. And before you start thinking that they don't like you... Stop. They just met you and they absolutly adore you. Here." She handed the piece back to the stunned girl and smiled. "Now, let's get you fed before your stomach decides it needs to growl louder."

Elisabeth blushed but nodded. She walked back to the table but paused in the living room. It had only been five minutes but the room looked better than ever. Edward smiked at her from where he was standing on a the tips of his toes in a chair trying to reach the top corner of the ceiling. "You know Alice. Maybe you should just stand on my shoulders."

"No way little bro, you know I don't like heights." Alice said from where she was laying down on the carpet reaching a broom ubder the couch. Edward looked down at her and sighed. "Shall I be a nice person and lift the couch for you?"

She straightend up and placed her hands on her hips while glaring at him. "Down on the beer stained carpet for five minutes and you just now offer to help?"

He smirked, "You scratch my back I scratch yours."

Elisabeth gave a small giggle and the two looked at her. "You two are funny." They smiled and as one bowed to her. "Thank you thank you." Rose smiled and shook her head. "Food chika." Elisabeth sighed, "Yes mother..."

Rose gently tapped her head. "No lip young lady. I get that enough from Emmett."

Edward pulled out his phone. "Speaking of the bear... He owes me fifty dollars for doing his homework last night."

Rose smirked at him as she walked passed caring a dirty clothes basket. They watched as she dumped the clothes in the washing machine without sorting them. She added the detergant and then looked at Elisabeth before closing the lid. "Your..father..won't mind if I just happen to forget to sort his laundry would he?" She smirked. Elisabeth laughed. "I never do." Rose smiled. "Smart woman." She then started the machine and walked over to them. "Eat Elisabeth Williams before I sit you down and force feed you."

Elisabeth smiled and walked over to the table. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the food. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Guys this is amazing! Where did you get this?!" She took another bite and sighed and happiness.

The three sibilings looked at each other and smiled.

A while later the house was cleaned and the bustard's laundry was all done and folded. Rose and Alice shared a look. Alice nodded and looked at Edward who smiked and walked overto Elisabeth. "Lizzy?"

Lizzy lifted her head the couches armrest. "Yes?"

He sat on the floor near her head. "Will your father be back tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. Right now he is probably balls deep in his little girlfriend." Her eyes widened and she winced. "I'm sorry Edward... I don't mean to be rude." He smiled and shook his head. "We have heard every thing under the sun. And I mean every thing. Including insults in another language."

She looked at the three in wonder. "In another language?"

Rose nodded and sat next to her. _"__Claro. Por exemplo, Edward aqui é um 17 anos de idade virgem emocionalmente atrofiado que provavelmente nunca será 'bolas profundas' em uma mulher. Há também uma grande chance de que ele poderia ser gay. Você sabe ... isso explicaria tanto."_

Edward glared at her and flipped her off while Alice doubled over laughing. "Bitch.". Rose smiled. "You know it is true."

Lizlooked between them. "Was that Spanish or Portuguese? I understood a few words. 'Of course. For example, Edward here is a seventeen year old ...virgin...who is ...emotionaly...something something something...'"

Alice howled with laughter as Edward bowed his head and sighed. Rose chuckled. "Close. I said, 'Of course. For example, Edward here is an emotionally stunted seventeen year old virgin who will probably never be 'balls deep' in a woman. There is also a high chance that he could be gay. You know... that would explain so much.'"

Elisabeth blushed deep red and looked over at him. "Sorry Edward. Is seems like you are the butt of everyones jokes."

He sighed and leaned his hands behind him. "I got used to it. Don't worry, I dish it right back at them."

Something clicked in her head. "Does that mean Edward here is the only virgin in your family?" Alice and Rose were silent, she smirked. "Naughty naughty."

Edward laughed. "At least you dont have to hear them. Rose and Emment are bad. _'Hit me harder Mistress!' 'I love the feel of your whip hitting me Mistress.' 'Right there Mistress!' 'Please let me cum Mistress.' 'You feel so good Mistress!' _It truely is sickening. "

Alice, at this point, was flat on the floor hitting it and roaring with laughter. Elisabeth rolled off the couch and held onto Edward's shoulder as she shook with laughter, tears falling down her cheeks. Rose snarled at Edward who just smirked, "Payback."

After everyone settled down Alice spoke. "Since your dad will not be back tonight, would you like to spend the night?"

Liz smiled softly, "And risk hearing Mistress Rose and loverboy go at it... No thank you."

Rose huffed and crossedher arms. "We aren't that bad." Edward lifted an eyebrow at her, "Yes you are. I can even hear you through my stereo when it is on high."

"~Bet you secretly enjoy hearing us. It turns you on~" Rose sang.

Edward gagged. "You two sound like two donkeys braying."

She glared at him. "Then what turns little brother dear on?"

He smirked, "Not blonds I can tell you."

Elisabeth looked at Alice. "Are they always like this?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Worse. Normally you have Emmett and Jasper joining in."

"You mean as in a threesome?"

Rose looked horrified and Edward died laughing. "I like you Liz. You fit in with this crazy family." He choked out between laughs.

She smirked. "I like y'all too." She sighed and looked around her house. "Actually Alice... The real reason why I refused was because I am afraid that my father will return in the middle ofthe night and find me missing, then be pissed off at me."

Alice nodded. "How about Rose or I spend the night with you instead?"

She smiled softly, "I don't know what he will do if he comes back and finds one of you here. I don't want him to hurt either one of you because of me." She pulled her legs up to her chest and tucked her head under.

Edward placed a hand on her back. "How about this, one of us stays the night, but stays out of sight. That way someone is here with you." He held up his hand when she made to speak, "Or... Or you could come back with us, spend the night, have an early breakfast at our house, then we can sneak you back in in the morning before picking you back up for school."

She smiled at them when they nodded. "You guys are really sweet, but... I can't ask that of you. You have already done so much for me already." She whipped a tear from her cheek and sniffed. "Today was the first time that I felt safe around somebody. Like I actually fit in with a group." She wipped a few more tears. "Like I wasn't a freak." Edward pulled her into a hug and she burried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you."

Rose and Alice knelt down beside her and hugged her. "You are one of us now Lizzy." Rose soflty said as she ran her finger gently thru her hair. "We always stick by our friends and family." "Even if they are blond pain in the asses." Rose smacked a smirking Edward upside the head.

"Come back with us Liz. Mom and dad would love to have you with us. And if your father gets back early well... We can have Carlisle tell him that you...slipped while mopping the floor and a hit your head on the counter corner knocking you out. Rose and I happened to be out for a..jog and heard you scream then silence.. We rushed in and saw you laying on the gound uncouncious. So we called dad and he treated you at home. How does that sound?"

Elisabeth nodded and wipped her cheeks. "Okay." Alice squealed, ran into her room, grabbed her school bag and stood in the doorway. "Well come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's goooo!"

Edward stood up and helped Elisabeth stand. "It is wise to listen to the little pixie. She somehow always ends up getting her way." Liz chuckled, grabbed her keys to the house and followed the three Cullens out of the hell house without a backward glance.

_**A/N: **__**Alright! First four chapters are up and hopefully you like it. Like I said in the Prologue, I have never tried writing an Aro/OC fix before, so please bear with me. **_

_**I don't Know when I will next be updating this story, I have to collaborate with my co-writer Anna3311234. She has the final say in everything. **_

_**Later my dears! **_

**_AngelDemon12 OUT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: 5-15-15: **_**THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story! Special shoutout to those who have taken their time and reviewed! It means the world to me when I getthe email saying that someone has left an email. So, THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Special SPECIAL shout put to **_Silverdeaf1977 _**who left this review and made me laugh. So, **_Silverdeaf1977, _**I thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Chapter four:**_

The four pulled into the garage and Edward opened the door for his sisters and Elisabeth. Esme opened the door and imidiantly pulled her into a hug."Oh dear, are you alright? Edward called and told us what happend." She leaned back and examined her cheek. "I can see a bruise forming, will you let Carlisle examine it to make sure nothing is wrong?"

Liz bit her lip but nodded. Edward placed her arm thru his and put her bagpack on his shoulder. "Carlisle is in his study on the second floor. Let's get you checked out and then I can show you around." She nodded and they walked upstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV playing a video game.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

He chuckled, "Either in one of the guest bedrooms or in my room. "

"Your room?" She lifted an eyebrow at him. _Like hell. Edward is nice sure but... Eww no! I don't want him getting the wrong impression._

Edward laughed. "Your eyes say it all Liz. No, the reason why I offer my room is because while my sisters sleep a few hours at night, I can't sleep. I have a rare medical condition that only lets me sleep every other night. So I stay up all night studying or reading medical texts in Carlisle's office."

"He knows almost as much as I do." Carlisle said from the doorway to his office. "Lovely to see you again Elisabeth."

She smiled and held her hand out to him. "Nice to be back here Dr. Cullen." He smiled and shook her hand. "Carlisle, and come on in, let us take a look at your cheek before Alice steals you away and we have to organize a search party to find you."

She chuckled and Edward smirked. "Do not enter her closet. I made the mistake once years ago and got turned around so many times that I ended up lost for several hours."

Carlisle chuckled as he applied ointment to her cheek, "I remember that day. No one had seen or heard from you for several hours so we had to conduct a man hunt. Emmet, Jasper and I found him huddled in the far corner of Alice's closet staring down a porcelain doll."

Edward shuddered. "Porcelain doll my butt. That was more like a freaking statue of a Weeping Angel. She even had it motion sensored!"

"Um... What is a Weeping Angel?" Edward and Carlisle shared a knowing look. "It is an alian monster from the tv SciFy series Doctor Who."

"What is Doctor Who?"

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head side to side. "Poor depraved youngester. Children these days have no education of the classics."

Carlisle nodded. "So sad how the world is today. Tsk tsk. What a shame."

She looked between the two of them. "What is Doctor Who excatly? I like Scify..."

Two pair of gold eyes lit up. "Then Ms. Williams, one day soon we shall educate you on all things Doctor Who. But right now," Edward lifted her bag in front of her. "homework then sleep."

She nodded and covered up a yawn. "Mmkay." She looked at Carlisle, "Thank you for treating me. And the pain meds." He nodded. "It is not deep. It should be lighter in the morning. Get a good nights sleep tonight."

She nodded again and followed Edwars out the door and up to the third floor. "Your room is on the third floor?"

He nodded. "Yes. I like heights and also my privacy. So my room is the only one up on this floor."

"If yours is the only room up here... How is it that you hear Rose and Emmett?"

He smirked and opened the door to his room. He let her enter and set her bag on his desk before walking to the head of his bed. He moved the bed a couple feet forward and motioned her to him. She walked over and he pointed down.

There on the foor was a small hole with a pipe inside of it. She looked at him confused. He chuckled. "Look inside." She did and gasped before looking back athim in shock. "Is that their room?"

He nodded. "Yup."

She gave him a weary look, "Do you watch them have dirty sex? That is just gross." _Not to mention creepy as all hell. _

His eyes popped wide and he letout a startled chuckle. "What?! God no! A couple weeks ago I pissed Emmett off and while I was out he had drilled that hole and had placed the pipe in it. The pipe enhances the sound unfortunately."

"Oh." She sat down on the bed and then laughed. "Do Carlisle and Esme know?"

He bowed his head and nodded. "Yes. They figured it out that night when the whole house heard me yell for Rose and Emmett to shut up and that I was going to kill him first chance I got. "

"Let me guess, Emmett said something along the lines of 'Thought I'd let you hear some of the things you are missing out on bro!'"

Edward laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Though Rose did punish him for that." He gave her a knowing smirk, she blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh no... What did _Mistress _do to him?"

"I kept him handcuffed to the bed, gagged, naked and covered in hot wax for the whole night while I ordered several designer dresses online...along with a few more toys." Rose said as she leaned against the door to Edward's room. "May I come in?"

He nodded and she walked over and sat next to Elisabeth on the bed. Liz looked at her."How did the wax stay hot?"

She smirked and patted her head. "I had several candles suspened above him. I had them tilted just right that every time the wax would melt to a certain point it would tip down and land on him."

"Yeah... He seemed to like it just a bit too much..." Edwards shuddered. "Something's I could do without ever having to hear again."

Rose smirked. "You know you liked it."

He glared at her. "I would rather kiss a werewolf then ever hear that again."

"Okay. Would you like a male werewolf or female werewolf? Next time I run into one I shall try to hook you two up."

He growled and flipped her off. "Piss off blondie. Why are you up here anyway?"

She pulled a couple changes of clothes out from behind her and handed them to Liz. "Here you go. Alice and I picked these out for you."

Liz smiled and held them up to here. "These look great Rose, thanks."

Rose nodded. "I know its getting late, but, would you like to play a game with us? Maybe now having an even number of people, we can drag old stiffy here into joining in on the fun."

Edward smirked at her. "Old stiffy? Rosie, the only _stiffy _here would have to be Emmett."

Rose smirked. "And I take advantage of it every time I getthe chance."

"La la la la la la la la la la la! I do NOT need to hear this!" Liz said as she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

The two chickled at her. Edward tapped her shoulder and she cracked one open a tiny bit. He tilted his head to the en suite. "Feel free to use it. If you want to take a shower, there are towels in the linen closet. Rose can get you anything you need, I am going to go downstairs and challange my brothers and dad to mean game of Scrabble. The score currently stands at Jasper:35, Carlisle:34, me:33 and Emmett:7." He looked at Rose and gave a very small nod. She nodded back.

Liz nodded and smiled. "Thank you Edward. You have fun playing Scrabble." She jumped when the door banged opened and Alice danced in.

Alice danced over to Edward and started shoving him out. "Move it Eddie! We gots manis and pedis to do. So shoo!" She shoved him out of the room and closed the door. "So," she lifted a box from inside of his closet, "which first? Mani/pedis, or facials, or totally go wild and put tempory dye in our hair?"

Edward smiled as he walked down the stairs toward Carlisle's office. Jasper, Emmett and Esme were already inside sitting around the table that Carlisle normally used for research. It had been cleared off and Scrabble hadbeen set up. Of cousrse this was all a prop incase Liz showed up. He took the free seat between Esme and Jasper.

"Son, would you please tell us everything that happened this evening?"

Edward nodded and began to fill them in on everything. As the story progressed, so did everyones temper. Jasper was using his gift to keep eveyone calm. It helped... Not much though.

When Edward finished Carlisle stood up and started pacing. He was pis~sed! His eyes were black and he was growling while runnig his hands through his hair. "That _**idiot! Coward! Lowlife!**_." He snarled as he started to pace faster. "Oooh if I ever get my hands on him... He will regret ever laying a hand on her!" He snarled when Jasper stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, calm down and feel what Liz is feeling right now." he said gently.

Carlisle instantly relaxed and a small smile appared on his face. "She is feeling that?" he asked in complete wonder.. Jasper nodded. "She is feeling safe, secured, and loved right now. Listen."

Everyone quieted down and they too smiled when they heard Liz laughing upstairs with Alice and Rose. "She is thinking that it has been years since she has been able to laugh like this." Edward said softly, but they still heard him.

A few seconds later a much calmer Carlisle rejoined them at the table. "Elizabeth is always welcomed here. Our home is her home. We need to let her know that if she ever needs us, we are here for her. If she needs a place to crash for a while, she is free to do so over here. If she needs a place to hid or run to , she is free come here so we can protect her." Everyone agreed nodding. They heard the girls giggling like mad upstairs and smiled shaking their heads.

Jasper looked at Carlise and patted his shoulder. "You already feel very protective of her don't you. You already love her like you do us. She likes you too Carlilse. She trusts you more than her own father."

Edward smiled. "She liked how you cared for her today. She has never had anyone care for her besides her own mother who passed away a few years ago. She is already thinking of Esme as a mother figure and us as her protective sibilings."

Esme smiled and looked at her husband. "Can we adopt her dear?"

Carlisle smiled and hugged her. "Unofficially. But we don't need papers to tell us she's family." Esme looked at him, "She reminds you of her?" Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she reminds me alot of Annabell. Granted she was only a few years old when I was turned. Byt she and Liz have the same smile, round eyes, black hair, and the same energy."

Edward smiled. "Your daughter had the same energy as Liz does at the age of four?"

Carlisle smiled. "She was a ball of energy. Her mother and I had to chase her around the house to give her her bath, feed her or to get her dressed. She was always smiling and laughing." he looked upward and chuckled. "Liz, while seemingly quiet and shy,I bet you anything, she will give Jasper and Emmett a run for their money once she opens up."

Emmett and Jasper laughed and high fived. "We welcome it!"

Carlisle looked at Esme and hugged her. "Esme,"

"Yes dear?"

"Get with Alice and Rose and see what all needs to be done to the guest bedroom right across from Edward's room. I want her to have her own room while here."

Edward nodded. "Alice says she has he perfrct idea for it and will get with mom later. Liz is almost asleep." He loked at the clock, 12:37 am. "Emmett, Jasper, now would be the opurtune time to leave and set everything up. Alice gives the go ahead."

Carlisle looked at his sons and smiled. "I know I have said this before,but it bears repeating. I am proud of each of my children. I could not ask for better." Esme nodded while smiling.

The boys smiled, shook Carlisle's hand and kissed Esme's cheek as they left.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and kissed it. "They really have grown up."

She nodded and kissed him as she stood up. "I love you Carlisle Cullen. Thank you for giving me my family."

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, I have had issues in life to deal with. And I was also taking a break from Twilight...Had to get my Divergent and Fifty Shades fix before even thinking about Twilight. **_

_**This is the last chapter that I have typed up right now. I do not know when I will be able to post again, BUT I WILL! So please be patient. Like I said in a previous A/N, this is my first Aro story and I want to do it justice, so I will not posting unless **__anna3311234 __**and I feel that it is ready. **_

_**But anyway, I m glad that you guys are enjoying this story, I have to admit, I am having fun writting it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Please leave a review (they are like coffee to me!)**_

_**AngelDemon12**_

_**PS: Since **__anna3311234 __**and I are HUGE Doctor Who fans... You can bet that there will be a few referances to it in this story. But, seeing as how she has yet to watch season five yet... Only the first four seasons will be mentioned. **_

_Anna3311234-__**HURRY UP AND CONTINUE WATCHING! PLEEEEEEEEASEEEE! : - D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright... We know what the Cullens and Elisabeth are doing... But what about Aro? Let's check in on our three favorite Volturi Leaders. **

Aro was in his room just staring out his window. Not hearing, not seeing ...not anything. He didn't hear Caius enter his room to make sure he was still alive. He didn't see Marcus stand in front of him waving his hand and snapping his fingers, he didn't even react to the scent of blood the wafted up from the council room during the 'feast'. He just sat in his chair staring out the window.

Marcus and Caius were standing outside Aro's door. "I'm worried Caius... He has compleatly shut down."

Caius nodded and looked at Aro. "Have you heard anymore from Carlisle?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not since yesterday brother. But I trust Carlisle to take care of her."

Caius nodded. "Yes, the Cullen's will take care of her. Should we tell Aro?"

Marcus shrugged and picked up a lose stone. He tossed it up and down a few seconds and stuck his tongue out "Heads-yes, Back-not yet." Caius nodded and he threw the stone. The stone hit the back of Aro's head and knocked him forward. Aro jerked and glared at them.

Caius tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully, "You know brother, technically you hit the _back _of his head..."

Marcus gave him mock glare. "Semantics dear brother."

"Why are you two idiots in my room?!" Aro yelled as he lept from his chair.

"He lives!" The two shouted mockingly. Aro snarled at them.

Marcus decided to take pity on him. "Peace brother. We just came to check up on you and to tell you that Carlisle called to check up on you."

Aro calmed down and turned back to look outthe window. He leabed against the windiw sile and sighed. "Brothers, do not take this the wrong way but, Volterra has lost it's appeal to me. I have no urge to hunt, no urge to drink, no urge to rule."

The two other brothers shared a quick desperate look. Caius stepped forward. "Aro.. Before you make any hasty decisions... Why don't you go visit Carlisle. You have not seen him in an un offical manner since he brought younge Edward here after he was first turned. Maybe the visit will do you good."

Aro looked at him and a small smile appeared on his face. "That does sound like a good idea." Helooked back out the window and down atthe people walking in the square. "Humans are so fragile...makes you think maybe they are tougher then us vampires. They have withstood so much and are still thriving. They overcome hardships and live their lives to the fullest... Sometimes I envy them for having such short lifespans."

Caius and Marcus shared another look. "Brother?"

Aro looked at them and shrugged. "Human blood has lost its appeal to me... Maybe it is time for a change." He gave them a small smile. "Maybe a visit to Carlisle will do me good."

All was quiet in the Cullen's house...well...to a human that is. To a vampire well... You had Alice and Esme going over blueprints and color schemes. Carlisle was in his study reading up on a medical text. Rose was tinkering with the cars in the garage. Jasper and Emmett...well those two... were making trouble as usual. Edward was up in his room listening to his ipod and reading a book written in French.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Elisabeth start whimpering. "..no...stop...please... No more... No... I'll be good...no...stop..." Edward pulled his earphones out and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her tossing form and gently started to shake her awake. "...no more...stop...no!...MOM!" Edward jumped back when she shot up and screamed. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Wha...where..." She looked up and saw Edward in front of her. "Edward?...what happened?" _Fuck! I hate these nightmares!_

He handed her a bottle of water and a few Kleenexes as he sat down beside her. "Nightmare."

She drank the water and wipped her eyes. "Oh...sorry... They are normally not that bad." _Great... Now I'm being am inconvenience. I've interrupted Edward. God I hope no one else heard me..._

"Normally?! How often do you have nightmares?"

"Every other day or so. I didn't mean to disturb you." She laid down and threw her arms over her eyes. A few more tears slid down.

Edward laid down next to her and lifted his book. "Oh yes, because reading the original version of _Les miserables _is so entertaining."

She let out a weary chuckle. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "I shall prove it. Tell me a page number and I shall read it to you."

She smirked. _**"**__**Tant qu'il existera, en raison de la loi et de la coutume, une condamnation sociale, qui, dans le visage de la civilisation, crée artificiellement enfers sur terre, et complique un destin qui est divin avec la fatalité humaine; tant que les trois problèmes de l'âge de la dégradation de l'homme par la pauvreté, la ruine des femmes par la famine, et le nanisme de l'enfance par la physique et spirituelle de nuit ne sont pas résolus; aussi longtemps que, dans certaines régions, l'asphyxie sociale sera possible; en d'autres termes, et d'un point encore plus étendu de vue, tant que l'ignorance et la misère restent sur la terre, des livres comme celui-ci peuvent ne pas être inutile."**_

Edward dropped the book and stared at her in shock. She chuckled and then repeated what she said, only this time in English. _**"**__**So long as there shall exist, by reason of law and custom, a social condemnation, which, in the face of civilization, artificially creates hells on earth, and complicates a destiny that is divine with human fatality; so long as the three problems of the age—the degradation of man by poverty, the ruin of women by starvation, and the dwarfing of childhood by physical and spiritual night—are not solved; so long as, in certain regions, social asphyxia shall be possible; in other words, and from a yet more extended point of view, so long as ignorance and misery remain on earth, books like this cannot be useless." **_The infamous preface to Victor Hugo's Les miserables. AKA...the longest run-on sentence ever published."

Edward was still staring at her.

"Blink Edward..." _Poor guys looks like I just broke his favorite video game. I wonder..._ She reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. The pillow hit Edward with a small wham.

He shook his and and blinked. "Sorry... I never would have pegged you for knowing French..." He looked down at the pillow, shrugged and placed it behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. "I just knew there was missing something."

She smiled whistfully as she looked up at the ceiling. "My mother... She..." She swallowed and continued. "She wanted me to learn a different language. She said Spanish was the most common one so she wanted me to do a different one. I learned French fairly quickly. Granted Mom and her family were French so they always spoke it around my grandparents. I decided to learn Italian afterwards." She sniffled and wipped her eyes. "She and my grandparents died in a car crash four years ago. Granted mom was sick with cancer and only had three months left... But still..."

Edward sat up and pulled her into a hug. She burried her head in his shoulder and cried. _When was the last time somebody hugged me? When was the last time I felt this safe? "_I know how you feel Liz."

"You do?"

He nodded and leaned back against the headboard. "I watched my birth parents die from the flu when I was a child. Father was the first to get sick, mother, a few days later and I two days afterwards. Carlisle was the doctor at the hospital when we were there. Father passed first, mother the next. I was at their bedsides when they stopped breathing. My condition deteriorated rapidly after that and I spent the next two weeks fighting for my life. I was on my deathbed when the docs finally found the right antibiotic and started treatment. One month later, Carlisle adopted me." He paused for a second then chuckled. "My mother's name was Elizabeth."

By that time Elisabeth had calmed down and was silently listening to him. "I'm sorry." She lightly smacked his chest and chuckled, "And Elizabeth is a good name. Not much differance in that and Elisabeth... Except of course an 's' and a 'z'. Anyway, it was a popular name when I was born."

He chuckled. "Sorry, your name alone is a reason why I could never date you. Every time I would say you name I woild think if my mother."

Liz smirked. "Does that mean I have permission to ground you if you misbehave?"

Hi eyes widened, and he heard his family laugh. "Don't even think about it!"

She chuckled, "Okay fine, but I reserve the right to be the quirky sister."

"Too late. That title has long been claimed by Alice."

"No... She claims the title 'Mischievous Pixie', I claim 'Quirky older sister that kicks younger brother's ass when he is acting like an ass'."

He held his hand out to her. "Deal. Welcome to the family _big sis._"

She shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to be wanted little bro."

He shrugged. "You are always welcome in this family Liz. We have only known you a day and everyone loves you already." he looked ather nervously, "Would you tell me more about your mom?"

She softly smiled. "Mom was a pianist. She was always playing our piano when I was younger. She tried teaching me how to play but I never had the patience to learn. Now I wish I had." She wipped her eyes with the fresh Kleenex he handed her. "That's what my dream was about. It always starts of with her playing _Fur Elise. _God she was good. No matter how many times she played it, it always made the house seem brighter. Anyway, we are playing together when suddenly it changes to where we are in the car with my grandparents. Mom is laughing at a joke grandpa was telling while playing with my hair. Next thing is _**boom**_, _**crash**_...Mom pulling me under her. Sound of metal hitting metal. Screams. Silence. Quiet groans. Drops of blood hitting my face. Mom's blank eyes staring down at me." She shuddered and he pulled her back in his arms and rubbed circles along her back comfortingly. "It always ends the same with me standing in front of mom's grave while dad is glaring at me and blamming me for her death."

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and sat up, "Okay.. Enough sappy crap." She picked up the book and gave him a small smile. "How did you learn French?"

"Alice. When she joined our family she only spoke in French. Drove Carlisle and Esme crazy. I saw it as a challange. So... I learned it. One month after she joined, she and I were conversing fluently in French. Then of course the pixie has to go and start speaking Russian so guess what... I learned Russian. That took a little more time."

She laughed. "Any more Languages you can speak?"

"Mandarin, German, and Portuguese."

She gapped at him. "SIX languages?". He shrugged. " What? I got bored easily not beaing able to sleep at night."

She let out a yawn and stretched out beside him. "Thank you Edward."

He looked down at her and picked his book up. "For what?"

"Making me feel better." _And for being what I imagine a big brother would be. Thank you for making me feel like I finally belong somewhere. _She closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

He smiled and opened the book to where he left off. "Aro you are one lucky son of a bitch." He chuckled and shook his head before he continued reading.

A few minutes later Jasper and Emmett quietly entered the house...yes...quietly. They didn't want to wake up their new sister. Alice quickly bound down the stairs and hugged Jasper. "Everything is in place. By nine o'clock they won't know what hit them."

Edward calmly walked up behind her and smirked at his brothers. "So, do you two feel up to playing one more prank tonight?"

That got everyone's attention. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she beamed. "Edward! You are a bloody genius! Em, Jazz, follow his lead. I can buy you two one hour."

"Aww man... I was hoping to get alone time with Rose..."

Rose walked up behind him and kissed behind his ears. "If you do this one thing, my pet, I will make it worth your while."

Emmett's eyes shot up and he ran to the door. "Well, let's go bro. I gots me a Mistress to come back to!" Annnnd he took off to the woods.

Edward and Jasper both sighed and shook their heads. "Do you think he knows he is going the wrong way?" Alice asked innocently.

The two shrugged at the same time and took off in the opposite direction. Two seconds later. "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

Rose turned to Alice and threw an arm around her shoulder. "So, little sis, do you know what Aro is up to?"

Alice smirked. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was before her in a flash. "Yes Alice."

She pointed to his phone. "Tell Aro that everything is good to go and that I already sent him an email with flight details and have already taken care of his wardrobe for his visit. Two weeks long is an ideal vacation for him. Tomorrow evening at 9:25 will be the perfect time for his flight. When he arrives it will be overcast and raining."

With having said that she ran upstairs dragging Rose behind her. "Come on Rose! We need to pick out the perfect outfit for Liz to wear Saturday!"

"But that is-"

"She will bump into Aro and they will hit it off. She has to look perfect!"

Rose leaned her head against the doorframe. "No offence Alice but... Were you on a caffeine high when you were changed?"

Alice shrugged and started pulling clothes from her closet. "Not to my knowledge but now that you mention it... Coffee has always smelled pleasing to me for some odd reason. Ooh! Perfect!"

Rose cringed. "Um Ally... I honestly cannot see her wearing anything pink. And I don't think Aro would lke it either." Alice closed her eyes and shuddered before tossing the offending garment. "Ugh...no go." She ran into her closet and was out in three seconds. "I have no clothes that would look good on her! Rose!"

Rose sighed and booted up the laptop. "Okay, imagine what you see her in and see if a store sells it and if you can reserve it."

"Brilliant!"


	7. Chapter 7

Edward quickly led his brothers across town toward a small two story house. About half a mile from it he stopped and filled them in on the plan.

Jasper and Emmett, after hearing his plan, looked at him in amazement. "Bro... I am so proud of you!" Emmett said in a proud voice. "Finally you are putting on your big boy pants!"

Edward socked him in the shoulder. "Just remember the plan. And be sure to use that lipstick Rose slipped into your pocket earlier. " He turned around and the walked to the house. "Three...two...one...now!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darrell Williams was sleeping next to his 'on again off again' girlfriend Bonnie Drumner when he heard a creaking noise that came from down the hall. He froze, listened for a minute then relaxed. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he heard it again. This time it was closer. Alot closer. Followed by a scittering noise.

He froze again and shuddered when he heard what sounded like sharp nails tapping on the door. He turned his head to look at the door and saw the handle start to rattle. He swallowed a shriek and sat up in bed. Bonnie jerked awak and looked at him. "Darrell?"

His eyes widened and he quickly covered her mouth while still looking at the door. The handle stopped ratteling. Bonnie slowly sat up while staring at the door.

They both jumoed when the heared a low growl and the door started ratteling again..this time harder and faster. They stared at it...scared silent now.

While they were focused on that, almost missed the pale hand that appared in the window behind them. Darrell just happened to look up and see it. He shrieked and fell off the bed. The window slammed open and Bonnie screamed.

The harsh wind blew inside and loose papers started flying about. Drawers started opening and shutting on their own. The lights started flickering and the Tv turned on and started playing _Fur Elise _softly at firstthen slowly getting louder.

Darrell was shaking at this time when suddenly the lights went out an everything went quiet. When the lights came back on, there in the middle of the mirror was a pair of eyes drawn in red lipstick. Darrell blinked and the eyes went from wide to narrowed, the eyebrows were drawn together and it looked like the eyes were frowning at him.

He backed away and watched as words appeared on the mirror.

_**I am watching you.**_

Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. The next time he blinked, everything was back to normal. The room was straight, the tv off, the mirror cleaned. It looked like nothing had happened.

Bonnie looked at him and as one they slowly got back in bed. He pulled her tightly to him an burried his face in her hair trying to calm his racing heart.

Ten minutes later they were both back asleep and slept through the night and their alarm. For while everything had gone back to how it was orriginally, the 'ghost' had apparently _forgotten _to reset their alarms.

. . . .. . . .. . . . ... . . . ..

Two miles away Edward, Emmett and Jasper were doubled over laughing and high-fiving each other. "Oh man that was awesome!" Jasper gasped out while holding his sides.

"Did you see his face? Shit, I thought he was going to piss hiself." Emmett chocked out.

Edward was the first to calm down. He looked at his brothers and got a wicked grin on his face. "Emmett... How fast can you learn Robotics?"

His two brothers looked at him in question. He smirked with his sharp teeth fully on display, and eyes black with mischief. "I have a perfect idea for another prank to pull on him. But this one will involve everyone... Including Lizzy and possibly even Aro."

They leaned forward excited. "Do share little bro."

He chuckled darkly. "Not yet." He turned and sped back to their house. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other in shock. "Dude... Eddie's growing up!" Emmett shouted gleefully as he sped after his brother. Jasper laughed and followed him.


End file.
